My Astro, Tenma, and Yuko Story Chapter 4 Part 1
by Astrofan1
Summary: Chapter 4 They arrived at the hospital. "Someone help! My wife is going into labour!" Umataro said. "Tobio, I need you to sit somewhere out here!" Astro sat beside a girl who looked about the same age as him. She noticed him. "Hi...I'm Faith. What's your name?" Faith asked Astro. "I'm Astro, the one that saved the town from Magnamite going crazy! But call me Tobio!" Astro said.


My Astro and Tenma Story

Chapter 1

Astro woke up on a Tuesday. It was a rainy stormy day.

Astro got out of bed and walked into the living room. Dr. O'Shay was sitting on the couch reading

the newspaper.

"Oh! Good morning Astro! Sleep well?" Dr. O'Shay asked.

"I slept great until I was awaken by thunder." Astro complained. "What's on the schedule today?"

"First, you learn more by playing with the toys, then you have to visit someone for 14 days. You're going to be staying with him for 14 days. He'll probably be very strict, so I need you on your best behaviour." Dr. O'Shay explained.

"Who is he?" Astro asked confused.

"This is very shocking, but you're going to be staying with Umataro…" Dr. O'Shay said.

"Umataro..? Who's Umataro?" Astro asked again confused.

"It's Umataro…oh…how do I say this…Umataro…Tenma!" Dr. O'Shay trying not to say it.

Chapter 2

Astro nearly lost balance of himself.

"I'm staying with that creep for 14 days?! Why?!" Astro asked nearly exploding with anger and shock.

"Because I have to go to a big city and help build more robots. And I can't keep you alone for 14 days. So I got Tenma to keep an eye on you." Dr. O'Shay explained.

Chapter 3

Astro and Dr. O'Shay headed to Dr. Tenma's house.

"Dr. O'Shay, I'm scared. Can't Yuko look after me?" Astro said sadly scared.

"Yuko has to come with me Astro." Dr. O'Shay said.

They arrived at Tenma's house.

Dr. O'Shay knocked on the door.

The door opened and Tenma appeared at it.

Astro was scared to death.

"Leave Astro with me O'Shay." Dr. Tenma said.

Astro slowly walked towards Tenma.

Astro stands beside Tenma and faces O'Shay.

Astro watched O'Shay drive away to the airport.

Tenma slammed the door shut.

Astro didn't even dare to look at Tenma, his eyes stood looking at the ground.

Tenma grabbed Astro by the arm and dragged him to Astro's abandon room.

There was a board attached to the wall of the room. It covered a window hole.

Tenma picked Astro up and attached Astro to the board with these metal straps.

He strapped Astro's ankles and wrists.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Tenma said angrily.

"Troubled robot." Tenma mumbled.

Astro remained still on the board.

"I knew he would torment me…" Astro thought to himself sadly.

Chapter 4

In the morning, Astro found himself on the table of Dr. Tenma's laboratory.

"W-What the…?" Astro asked himself.

"I see that you're awake now, Astro." A voice said.

Astro looked up and found Dr. Tenma at the end of the table.

"Why am I in here?" Astro asked.

Tenma didn't answer. He just started to exit the laboratory.

Astro got off the table and stood up.

"Tenma! I asked you—"

Astro fell to the ground.

"—ugh…what did you do to me…Tenma…" Astro weakly asked.

"I have removed half of your energy, Astro." Tenma said.

Astro suddenly saw the jar of energy and suddenly absorbed it but didn't tell Tenma.

"I knew you would torment me…" Astro whispered.

"What?" Tenma asked.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD TORMENT ME!" Astro shouted with anger.

Tenma got so mad, that he actually grabbed Astro by the neck and squeezed it so tight, that Astro tried to make Tenma lose grip.

"How dare you yell at me?! YOU KNOW I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" Tenma yelled Astro.

He carried Astro by the neck to the board again, strapped him down, but didn't let go of his neck.

"Having you built was my biggest mistake ever! You're a useless robot." Tenma said angrily.

Tenma finally let go of Astro's neck.

Astro, when he could finally breathe again, cried.

Tenma lost the anger inside him, but then it returned like someone slapped him and reminded him to not care about Astro.

Astro cried silently the rest of the night.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Tenma tormented Astro even more.

Tenma actually started hanging Astro, throwing him, and banged him against the wall.

When Tenma walked out of the room, Astro remembered that Dr. O'Shay gave Astro his number.

Astro weakly dialed it on the number screen.

In seconds, Dr. O'Shay appeared on the screen.

"Hello Astro! How are—Astro!" Dr. O'Shay said shockidly. "What happened?! Are you OK?!"

"N-No…" Astro said weakly with tears in his eyes. "…Tenma is tormenting…me…he grabbed me by the neck yesterday…then today…he hung me…and threw me…and…and bangs me against the wall…and today he said…that this will be my…final hour…alive as a robot…"

"Alright Astro! Say goodbye to this world!" Dr. Tenma said to Astro angrily.

He picked Astro up by the neck again.

Astro was too weak to fight back.

"Goodbye…Dr. O'Shay…" Astro weakly said.

"YUKO! Tell them that they need to call of the project! I have to save Astro!" Dr. O'Shay said.

"I'm coming with you, Doctor." Yuko panicked.

Tenma laid Astro down on that table again.

"What are you going…to do to me…?" Astro weakly asked.

"I'm going to rip apart your circuits." Tenma said. "But first, I have to remove all of your memories."

Tenma pressed a button and all of Astro's memories appeared—even when he was with Tenma when Astro was Tobio—and when Astro was living with O'Shay half of his robotic life.

Tenma pressed another button and all of Astro's memories were quickly deleted—except for the ones right now—

"Now," Tenma said. "I rip apart your circuits."

Tenma pulled everyone of Astro's circuits apart.

And Astro, to him, everything was going dark and blurry. Astro was fading away from all of robotic life.

Suddenly, the laboratory door blew open. Dr. O'Shay and Yuko were standing outside.

"TENMA!" O'Shay said angrily.

"UMATARO!" Yuko said angrily as well.

"Dr. O'Shay! Miss Yuko! What are you doing here?!" Tenma asked with complete shock.

"We're here to rescue Astro!" Dr. O'Shay said angrily.

Yuko noticed Astro on the table and ran over to him.

"Astro! DR. O'SHAY!" Yuko panicked.

Dr. O'Shay ran to Astro and saw that his circuits had been pulled apart.

"Grr…" Dr. O'Shay silently growled. "…TENMA! YOU FOOL!"

Chapter 6

Tenma was taken down to the police station and was put into a talk room while Miss Yuko convinced Detective Tawashi to let her talk to Tenma.

"Tawashi, let me talk to Umataro! I can reason with him!" Yuko begged.

"Alright." Tawashi said.

Yuko entered the room and closed the door and put down the window blind.

She sat down at the other end of the table.

"Umataro, there is only one thing that I need to know: _Why _would you torture Astro like that?" Yuko asked Tenma.

"That doesn't need to be revealed." Tenma said, denying to answer.

"The question needs to be answered, Umataro!" Yuko said, getting a little angry.

"Why do you need to know?!" Tenma asked angrily.

"BECAUSE I DO!" Yuko shouted. "WHY DID YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ASTRO?!"

"BECAUSE I CARED ABOUT HIM!" Tenma confessed.

Shock filled Yuko's face.

"You…you still cared about Astro after all of these years? If you did, then turning your back and hurting Astro was a foolish thing!" Yuko said.

"I…I went mad…" Tenma said quietly. "…when O'Shay told me to watch over Astro, I went all happy inside, but on the outside, I-I just stayed mad…"

Yuko felt Tenma's pain.

"Then why, would you hide your real feelings for Astro?" Yuko asked.

Tenma didn't answer.

"Look Umataro, I know your upset, but you need to stop being afraid of Astro. Umataro, Astro is Tobio!" Yuko said.

Tobio. It brought back painful memories of when Tenma had Tobio as a human. It brought back the most painful memory of all: Tobio killed in that car crash.

Tenma put his head down into his arms and sobbed.

Yuko comforted Tenma.

"Umataro, I know how it feels losing someone you desperately love. Ask my husband and son." Yuko said.

Tenma looked up at Yuko. He was no longer crying.

"S-Speaking of 'desperately love'" Tenma said.

He got up, and went down on one knee.

"Oh…oh my gosh!" Yuko said blushing.

Tenma pulled out a small box, and opened it and it revealed, a _ring_!

"Yuko Kisagari, will you marry me?" Tenma asked.

Yuko nearly passed out.

"W-Why?" Yuko asked worriedly.

"Because I want a wife. I want you to replace Hoshie, my other wife. Will you accept?" Tenma said.

"Y-YES!" Yuko said happily.

They kissed.

Chapter 7

Yuko and Tenma entered the Ministry of Science laboratory.

"How is he, Doctor?" Yuko asked Dr. O'Shay.

"I have been trying for hours! But he still won't wake up." Dr. O'Shay said.

The thought tormented Tenma.

"Let me try and revive him." Tenma said.

Dr. O'Shay accepted. Yuko and O'Shay stepped out of the laboratory and watched through the window.

In seconds, Tenma had revived Astro.

His eyes opened.

"Astro!" Tenma said happily.

"A-Ahhhhhhh!" Astro screamed.

Astro fell off the table and tried to run away, but Tenma managed to get ahold of him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!" Astro demanded. But Tenma didn't.

Astro slumped to the ground and started to cry.

"Astro, what's wrong?" Tenma asked.

"You…" Astro whispered.

"What?" Tenma asked.

"YOU! YOU IS WHAT IS WRONG!" Astro shouted. "Just…leave me alone…"

"Astro. I'm sorry I tormented you. And turned against you." Tenma said.

Astro excepted.

Chapter 8

A month later, Astro was legally being adopted by Umataro and Yuko.

"Goodbye, Dr. O'Shay! I'll miss you!" Astro said.

"I'll miss you too, Astro. But I promise, I will visit!" Dr. O'Shay said.

He drove off.

Tenma shut the door.

"I am really glad to be your mother, Astro." Yuko said.

"Call me Tobio!" Astro said happily.

The End!

Until the sequel…


End file.
